


Midnight Invitation

by jardinsdeminuit



Series: Stepping on Thorns [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: She promised herself she wouldn't fall for him. Now, with an invitation to a tea party at the Hatter Mansion, Alice finds her heart being ever more drawn to Blood Dupre, leader of the Mafia. But how will Alice react when she discovers that the man she likes is actually a vicious criminal?(This might *cough* will get lemon-y towards the end, so warning for explicit content!)
Relationships: Blood Dupre/Alice Liddell
Series: Stepping on Thorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744558
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in years, so please leave a comment if you enjoyed. It's really motivating to know there are people out there reading my work. <3  
> I'm aiming for five chapters here, though it may be one more or less, depending on how the plot moves.

“Seventy-one out of a hundred.”

Alice's eyes widened. “That's twelve less than last time. You can't be serious!”

“Unfortunately, I am.” Julius rolled the coffee around in his cup before taking another sip. “You made it too sweet.”

“You said the last one was too bitter.”

“It was,” said Julius, placing the cup down. “Try using honey next time instead of sugar. It's not as intense.”

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Julius' attention was already back on his work. He peered at the clock in on the table, deft fingers working the minute gears and mechanisms. He'd stay that way for hours, either until the clock was fixed or he passed out from sleep. Whichever came first.

 _It must be maddening,_ Alice thought to herself.

Julius lifted his eyes to stare at her over the rim of his glasses. “If you're bored, you can sweep the floor.”

Alice looked at her feet. The floor of the room was flecked with grass and tiny bits of mud. She was about to ask where on earth it had all come from, when she remembered that Ace had been here just an hour ago with another bag of clocks for Julius to fix. He must have trekked it inside from the forest without her noticing.

She sighed and went next door to collect the broom.

It wasn't that she minded doing chores for the Watchmaker. In fact, she enjoyed helping him out; it was the only way she could give something back to him while he let her stay here. No, what bothered her was the mood he seemed to be in. Julius had always had a colder personality, but there was always that warmth underneath. Today, though, something seemed to be on his mind.

Alice brought the broom and dustpan through and began to sweep, starting from the door and working her way across the room. Within minutes, the dustpan was almost full.

_Ace's boots must have been caked with mud. How hadn't I noticed at the time?_

She looked up. Julius was still tinkering away at his clock as if she weren't there at all.

When she reached the area behind Julius' desk, Alice paused to look out of the window. The sky glowed shades of pink and orange as the sun cast its dying rays across the forest. In the distance, the chunky spires of the Hatter Mansion rose above the treetops. It seemed fairly close now – only a couple of miles away – but Alice knew that once you entered the forest, even following the simplest route was like fighting your way through a labyrinth.

A few of the mansion's windows glowed with light. Alice wondered if any of them belonged to the Hatter. She tried to picture what he might be doing right now. Perhaps he was at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. Or he could be in one of the mansion's many gardens. Or maybe...

The sound of an empty mug clinking against a plate brought Alice's mind back to the present. She swept the last of the mud into the dustpan and turned to the desk.

“I'll get you another one,” she said, nodding to the coffee mug. As she picked it up with her free hand, she caught a glimpse of the clock Julius was working on over his shoulder. What little she'd learnt from watching his work told her that this one was almost finished.

A flash of red caught her eye. There, poking out from a pile of white papers in the corner of the desk, was a red envelope. She frowned. “What's that, Julius?”

The Watchmaker flinched so briefly Alice wouldn't have noticed had she not been standing over him. “This?” He placed the screwdriver he'd been using gently down and pulled the letter free. “I forgot to give it to you. It arrived today.”

Setting her tools aside, Alice took the envelope from Julius' hands. Her name had been written on it in loopy, elegant handwriting. She popped open the seal on the back and read the letter inside:

_You are cordially invited_ _to_ _a_ _tea party at the Hatter Mansion,_

 _to take place at the beginning_ _of the next night cycle._

 _I await your presence_ _with great enthusiasm._

There was no signature at the bottom, but Blood Dupre's confident, slightly arrogant tone was unmistakable.

Alice looked at Julius, who was doing his best to keep his eyes on his work. Now the mood made sense, at least. He'd tried so hard to hide the letter in plain view, meaning Alice couldn't accuse him of keeping it from her, but was unlikely to find it herself. A smart plan that had almost worked.

“I don't trust him,” said the Watchmaker stiffly, as if reading her mind. “Besides, you've been spending a lot of time at the Hatter Mansion recently.”

Alice frowned, a little taken aback. It wasn't like Julius to comment on where she spent her time, or with whom.

“I can look after myself,” she snapped, a little more defensively than she'd meant to. Julius fixed her with a glare.

Sighing, Alice said, “Sorry. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you don't have to. I know my way around Blood.”

“It's not just the Hatter. It's all of them – Elliot, the twins. Out of all the factions in this world to get involved with, the Mafia is the worst of them all.” Julius held the clock out in front of him and tapped the face. It had started ticking again. “I'm sorry, Alice. You're right. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I often forget you've been in this world for a while now.”

Alice rubbed the Watchmaker's shoulder. Usually, that would elicit a small smile from him, but he only grunted. It was the best she was going to get from him.

“Honey, no sugar,” she said coldly. She collected the mug, broom and dustpan and walked to the door, leaving Julius alone with his clocks.

*

The locked iron gates of the Hatter Mansion loomed above Alice. She paced in front of them, wondering what to do.

Where were Dee and Dum? Not an occasion had gone by when she'd visited the mansion and they hadn't been there to greet her. Yet now they were nowhere to be seen. If she were a robber or a spy from an enemy territory, she could have vaulted the fence and broken in by now. She ran her eyes along the gate and the brick wall either side. The whole fortification was twice her height and topped with sharp iron pickets that jutted into the night sky like arrows. Even if she were able to scale the wall, she'd run the risk of tearing herself to pieces.

She called out a “Hello”, then waited a few seconds. No reply. She called out again, louder this time. A trio of roosting crows burst from the trees nearby with a squawk, making her jump, but apart from that, the world was silent.

Alice gave a frustrated sigh and sank down against the wall. She'd give it five more minutes before returning to the Clock Tower, thought the thought of seeing Julius again so soon hardly sounded appealing to her.

_You've been spending a lot of time at the Hatter Mansion recently._

The Watchmaker wasn't wrong. Alice knew she'd been spending more hours at the Hatter Mansion than anywhere else – well, aside from the Clock Tower, of course. She couldn't help it. There was just something about this place that had sparked her interest recently.

Or rather, _someone_.

It seemed like more than three days had passed since she'd last seen Blood. Perhaps it had something to do with the random cycles of day and night that made up time in this world. She and Blood had stood right here in front of these gates, away from prying eyes, and watched the sun set together. It was then, bathed in those warm rays, that they'd shared their first kiss.

It had been unexpected – that much was for sure. Alice had felt the Hatter rest his hand on the small of her back as they'd stood. Normally, she'd have thrown him off for touching her in such a way, but it had seemed right in that moment, even if it was Blood Dupre, a man she'd promised herself from the beginning she'd never fall for. They'd stayed that way in silence for a while, until Alice made the mistake of catching his eye.

Everything had moved fast from then. The Hatter had whipped her around to face him, placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet, simple kiss that left her craving more, even as she'd hastily said her goodbye and hurried off into the woods.

From that moment, her emotions had been a mess. Each time she closed her eyes, all she could think about was the feeling of his gloved hand on her cheek, his lips against hers. That second of closeness had ruled her every thought. She hadn't dare visited the Hatter Mansion since then. How would Blood react when he saw her? Would he go in for another kiss, or act like nothing had happened? Alice wasn't sure which option was worse.

She smiled weakly to herself. Julius would probably throw a fit if he knew what she'd done. Neutral party or not, he was far too overprotective of her.

“Alice!”

The girl jumped at the sudden voice. She looked around and up. Peering out of the gates was a concerned face framed with golden waves of hair. A pair of pale brown rabbit ears stuck up from the top of his head.

 _No, not rabbit ears,_ she corrected herself, _hare._

“Hi, Elliot,” said Alice, standing up.

“Why didn't you knock?”

“Dee and Dum are usually here to...” Alice paused, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean, 'knock'? I called out twice!”

The hare made a dismissive motion with his hand. “The Gatekeepers are out on an errand. If you want to get in by yourself, just knock. You wouldn't shout to get into a house, would you?”

“I guess not.” It made sense, she supposed, in an abnormal kind of way. Then again, most things in this world followed some twisted sense of logic. You just had to get used to it.

Elliot stepped back as Alice made a fist and rapped her knuckles against the iron bars. There was a moment's pause before the gates creaked and swung back slowly, as if being pulled by a pair of giant hands.

“Told you!” said Elliot, grinning triumphantly. He held out a hand, palm up. Alice took hold of it and allowed herself to be led through the grounds of the mansion. “Blood's waiting around the back. You're going to love what we've got for you.”


	2. Cake

The table under the stars was set for eight – one chair at each end and three on each side. On top of the cream tablecloth sat small vases of cut flowers, teapots and platters of sweet and savoury foods, from tiny sandwiches and hors d'oeuvre, to cakes, biscuits, pastries and fruit.

If there was one thing Alice couldn't deny about the Hatter, it was that he threw a good party.

“Here you go.” Elliot led her over to the nearest long side and pulled out the middle chair for her. The place was set with a plate, empty teacup, utensils and a napkin.

Thanking the hare, Alice took her seat and looked around. The garden was empty. “So, if Dee and Dum are away, then who are the other places for?”

“Just some guests.” Elliot placed his hands on the chair to his right, but didn't sit down straight away.

Outside the gates, Elliot had mentioned that he and Blood had 'got' something for her. Were the guests the surprise? She couldn't imagine what else it could be.

As she looked up and down the table, she felt her eyes drawn to a box in the middle she hadn't noticed before. In any other setting, it wouldn't have warranted a second look, but its plain cardboard sides made it stick out against the fancy tableware like a pigeon among peacocks.

“Is there some sort of special occasion?” Alice asked.

Elliot opened his mouth, but the voice that answered came from behind them:“I didn't realise there had to be a special occasion to throw a social function.”

Both heads turned to look across the garden. Blood Dupre walked towards them from the direction of the mansion, cane in hand, followed by a group of faceless servants. Alice sprung to her feet.

The Mafia boss smiled as he approached. He was dressed in his usual white tailcoat with black piping and a top hat. Black hair fell to his shoulders, framing high cheekbones and smug, dark eyes. When he reached Alice, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

“How lovely for you to visit us,” he said, quietly enough that only she could hear it.

Alice smiled politely, trying to hide the surge of blood to her cheeks. He was wearing the same gloves he had when they'd last met. When he'd kissed her properly.

Luckily, she didn't have to keep herself composed for long, as Blood quickly moved to his seat at the head of the table and sat down. The servants, too, were finding their places, chatting quietly with one another and cooing at the beautiful food and drink on display. There were five of them in total, three men and two women, all dressed in the simple black uniforms of the Hatter Mansion personnel.

So _these_ were the guests Elliot had mentioned, Alice realised. Suddenly, she felt stupid. Servants were often present at the Hatter's tea parties, waiting on them at the table or keeping an eye on the perimeter. Sometimes, with Blood's permission, they even joined them for tea.

When she'd first arrived in this world, Alice had found the servants that populated the territories, with their smooth hollows for eyes, nothing short of unsettling. Now she was used to them, and had even made friends with a few. She studied the servant sitting opposite her, a man with short blond hair who was talking to the woman next to him in hushed tones. Alice recognised him. They'd had a conversation once. Most of the role-holders in this world couldn't tell their servants apart on account of their identical faces, but Alice had a knack for remembering who she'd interacted with, even if she couldn't pinpoint exactly when and where.

The man noticed her staring at him and shot her a warm smile. Alice returned the gesture.

“Well, I'm not letting any of this get cold,” said Elliot, reaching for the nearest plate of carrot cupcakes.

Alice stopped herself from pointing out to him that none of the food had even been hot to start with.

She reached for the nearest teapot and poured a cup for Elliot and the woman to her left before pouring for herself. The liquid inside was light brown and fragrant – jasmine tea. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip, careful not to burn her lips.

For a while now, she'd been trying to avoid looking at Blood. Now she could feel the Mafia boss' eyes boring into her like hot metal into ice. She turned her head slightly to stare at him.

“I'm actually surprised to see you here, Alice,” said Blood. “I thought that miserable Watchmaker would have hidden my invitation from you.”

Alice almost giggled out loud. _He definitely tried._

“Of course not,” she lied. “Julius doesn't care where I spend my time, so long as I stay safe.”

Even as he spluttered on the piece of cake in his mouth, there was no mistaking Elliot's sarcasm as he said, “Nowhere safer than the home of the Mafia.”

“Last time I was here, you said I was more than welcome to visit,” said Alice, indignation leaking into her voice.

Elliot swallowed and coughed a few times. “I'm sorry. That was a joke. You'll always be safe here. Right, boss?”

Blood took a sip of his tea and replaced it on his saucer. Black, as always. “Of course she is.” He nodded to the box in the centre of the table. “How about showing Alice her surprise now.”

 _Surprise?_ Alice's eyes passed between the two of them, her hands still clutching her tea. Weren't the guests supposed to be the surprise? The twinkle in Blood's eyes sent an unexpected shiver down her spine. This couldn't be good.

Wiping the crumbs from his mouth, Elliot stood up and reached for the cardboard box in the centre of the table. The chatter fell silent as he placed it in front of Alice and grinned. “Ready?”

Alice braced herself. _Knowing Blood, there's probably a severed head inside,_ she thought.

Elliot whipped back the lid, prompting several of the servants to crane their necks across the table. Inside was a cake frosted with purple icing and the slightly messily-piped words _Happy 50 th Day Alice!_

For the second time that night, Alice felt absolutely ridiculous for working herself up over nothing. She beamed at Elliot, the knot in her chest unwinding with relief.

“It's been fifty days since you arrived in this world,” said Elliot proudly, as if she hadn't worked that out for herself. “You can thank the Twins for the crappy handwriting.”

“It's not crappy. It's wonderful.” Alice felt her cheeks redden again at the sight of all the smiling faces around her. “Thank you, everyone.”

 _Fifty days..._ With the random day and night cycles, it was often hard to keep track of time in this world. Even so, it seemed like far less than fifty days since she'd crossed the border from her garden to here – a month at the most. It seemed like time really did move fast when you were having fun.

“Are you going to light a candle?” asked the woman to her left, leaning over.

Blood smirked. “Would you like a candle, Alice?”

“No, it's fine,” Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. “It's not like it's my birthday.”

“We could always make it your birthday,” said one of the servants across from her excitedly.

“An _un_ -birthday!” another chimed in.

The sound of Blood clearing his throat brought silence to the table again. Slowly, he stood up and gestured with his cane. It seemed an unusual move for him, a man who never overtly made himself the centre of attention yet often ended up there anyway. “Well, it's not every day one acquires the opportunity to host such a vibrant get together.”

 _And yet he runs these tea parties two, three times a week,_ Alice thought with an inward chuckle.

“But there is another reason to celebrate tonight.” Despite his low volume, Blood's voice carried through the night air. “After several weeks of bloody conflict, our ongoing territory disputes with the Heart Castle may be coming to an end.”

The two servants opposite Alice whispered something to one another. Once again, Alice found herself staring at the man's face, trying to work out when they'd met before.

It was then that it hit her. The man had been a guard at the Heart Castle. She remembered it now, clear as crystal. Her heart dropped as she realised what was about to happen.

Blood's expression turned stony. “I have a message to send to Queen Vivaldi.”

No sooner had he finished speaking, the cane in Blood's hand morphed into a shining silver machine gun. He raised it to his chest and aimed at the nearest faceless. The last thing Alice saw before Elliot shoved her head under the table was the guard falling backwards in a shower of blood.


	3. Guests

The world was an explosion of gunfire, the smell of smoke heavy in the air. Alice crouched under the table, hands over her ears, trying to make sense of the chaos that had erupted around her from nothing.

Blood stood at the end of the table, a barrage of bullets spraying from his gun. Standing by his side, Elliot fired his pistol at one of the servants, who grunted and fell back. The man Alice had recognised and the woman who'd been sitting to her left both lay on the floor, completely motionless.

Alice watched as one of the servants crouching behind the table pulled a handgun from the inside of his suit and aimed it at Elliot. With a cry, she lunged for the hare, shoving him aside just as the bullet whizzed past his head. Blood spun and emptied the remainder of his magazine into the man's chest.

One servant remained. Seeing the carnage around him, the man raised his hands in submission. His gun fell to the floor with a _clatter_. Even with no eyes, the horror painted across his face was plain.

“P-please—”

“Shut up,” Blood spat. All the charm had drained from his demeanour, leaving behind only rage. He marched over to the grovelling man and struck him across the temple with the butt of his gun. The man crumpled like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

After the deafening of guns, the silence that blanketed the garden felt all the more eerie. Alice's heart thumped against her chest so violently she wondered if the others could hear it. With a start, she realised that she was still gripping onto Elliot's sleeve. She let go and gripped the back of the nearest chair to keep herself upright.

Blood threw his gun onto the table, where it morphed back into a cane. Gritting his teeth, he shrugged off the left side of his tailcoat to reveal a large crimson spot staining the outer arm of his shirt, just below the shoulder.

Alice gasped. He'd been shot.

“Elliot,” Blood said, gripping the wound with his right hand, “take Alice back to the Clock Tower.”

Shaking her head, Alice began to protest. “But you're—”

“ _Now._ ” The word was little more than a snarl.

Alice felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder. “Come on. Let's go.”

Walking away from the table felt like a dream. Alice tried not to let her eyes linger for too long on the bloody bodies littering the garden, the men and women who she'd been drinking tea and laughing with just minutes before, instead following Elliot's lead as he half-led, half-dragged her from the garden.

When they reached the gates, she tore away from his grip and took a step back. “Thanks, but I can make my way from here.”

“I'm taking you back to Julius,” Elliot snapped, a bite to his words that Alice had never heard before.

She felt her gaze being drawn back to the path around the mansion that they'd just walked. “Those servants... They worked at the Heart Castle, didn't they?”

Elliot paused, as if deliberating his answer. It wasn't as if he could lie after what had just happened. “Yes,” he said, his voice a little softer this time. “They were sent here to spy on us.”

“But I thought your territories were starting to come to an agreement. Blood said so at the party.”

Elliot sighed. “He lied. That's what the Mafia does. We lie and we cheat and we lie.”

Alice dragged her eyes away from the path and stared up at the hare, anger prickling under her skin.

“What about the Twins? Are they really away on an errand, or was that a lie, too?”

“I know what you're insinuating, so no, they're not in danger. Dee and Dum are at the castle on Mafia business, and they're more than capable of handling themselves. Now, come on. I'm taking you back to that Clock Tower if I have to carry you.” He made a grab for her arm, but Alice pulled away again.

 _Not in danger._ While she highly doubted that, Alice knew it was pointless taking the argument further. She felt exhausted, both physically and mentally – a consequence of the horrible ending to the evening, she was sure.

She thought about the Hatter bent over the table, clutching his bloody arm wound, and her heart tightened. “He'll be all right, won't he? Blood, I mean.”

“I'd imagine so.” A small smile pulled at Elliot's lips, and he scratched the area between his ears. “The boss has been through worse things than a bullet to the arm.”

“I guess.” With nothing else she could do, Alice resigned herself to believing Elliot's words, even if just for a little bit. Avoiding his eyes, she started towards the forest on the winding path that would take them back to the Clock Tower.

*

Two soft knocks sounded on the door. It opened a crack, shining a wedge of light into the dark room.

“It's okay, Julius. I'm dressed.”

The Watchmaker pushed the door open a little more and poked his head around the edge. “I was just wondering if you needed anything.”

“No, I'm fine. Thank you.”

Julius may not have been one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but it was impossible not to sense the concern in his voice. “All right,” he said, and shut the door behind him.

Alice rolled onto her back, pulling the quilt up to her chin. Despite the deep navy curtains fitted across the window, rays of sunlight still managed to creep into her room. Sleeping in the daytime was still something she struggled with in this world, though she was getting better at it.

Something else was keeping her up today.

The walk back from the Hatter Mansion had been long and silent. Elliot, usually so cheerful, had kept his eyes straight ahead the whole way. Not that Alice had felt much like speaking, either. When they'd arrived at the Clock Tower, Elliot had muttered a goodbye and headed back without another word.

She flipped onto her side with a sigh. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed she just couldn't get comfortable. Images of the gunfight flashed through her head, the crack of guns like fists pummelling her from all sides. The bodies lying strewn around the table.

Blood's arm.

They'd known that the servants they'd invited to the party worked for the Heart Castle. The invitation, the cake... All of it had been a trap to catch the spies off-guard. Blood and Elliot had planned this especially. Maybe even the Twins had been in on it. Alice grimaced as the details of the betrayal fell into place.

And yet, to her surprise, the anger didn't come. Once, the thought of being tricked into getting involved in such a violent skirmish would have driven her into a rage, but now she only felt mildly pissed off.

 _Maybe I'm becoming like them,_ she thought with a smile. Then her face fell.

There was no point in trying to sleep. For an hour she'd been lying here, and still her body wouldn't let her sleep. Her mind kept on returning to Blood. How could she rest knowing that he was hurt?

She slipped out of bed and pulled on her socks. The Hatter Mansion it was. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we reach the halfway point, I'd just like to say thanks to everyone reading along! I'm aiming to carry on releasing a chapter every day or other day, so keep checking back if you want to stay updated. :)


	4. Knee

Slipping past Julius was, as always, an easy task. The Clock Tower was a large building, and the Watchmaker was often so absorbed in his work that Alice could have walked circuits around the rooms without him noticing, so long as she didn't slam doors in the process.

By the time she reached the Hatter Mansion, the sky had shifted to dawn. One moment the sun had been high in the sky; the next it was peeking over the horizon, bright rays slicing through the forest like white knives. Alice approached the gates, shouted out for Elliot and knocked, but no answer came. Neither did the gates didn't swing open of their own accord like last time.

Frowning, she took a step back and looked up at the wall. She remembered standing in this exact spot just a few hours ago and wondering whether she'd be able to scale it.

 _Guess it's time to find out,_ she thought.

Alice followed the wall until she found a spot that was covered from top to bottom in ivy. Reaching out, she took a handful of vines and tugged on them hard. The younger stems pulled away from the bricks a little, but the older, thicker stems were so embedded between the cracks that they remained clinging.

_Good enough._

She began to climb, feet digging into the weathered bricks to distribute her weight more evenly. It felt strange: she'd always imagined break-ins taking place at night, not with the dawn light shining down onto her back. Not that she'd ever pictured herself breaking into anywhere. Hopefully, Blood would understand. It wasn't as if she hadn't knocked.

Reaching the top, she grabbed hold one one of the iron pickets and hauled herself up. Her heart beat in her throat, her breath coming in short gasps. She may have only been about ten feet off the ground, but a sudden fall could easily have resulted in a broken bone or worse. With both hands on the pickets, she hoisted herself up and over.

A bolt of pain pierced the side of her knee, making her swear, but she refused to let it throw her. She twisted around so that she was facing the forest, lowered herself over the edge and hung for a second before dropping. She hit the ground with a _thump_.

Her left sock had been torn open at the knee, revealing a cut about an inch long. It didn't seem very deep, but it stung. She must have caught in on one of the pickets. Wincing, she wiped away the small amount of blood that had leaked out and turned to face the mansion.

A thrilling yet terrifying thought hit her: she was officially trespassing now.

Of the four territories in this world, the Hatter Mansion was the one with the simplest architecture – thought she used the word 'simple' loosely. It looked like a giant had taken a bunch of cream and brown boxes and piled them on top of one another in a 'C' shape, creating a building that appeared both chaotic but perfectly symmetrical at the same time, much like the castles in her home country. As she dashed towards the nearest edge of the mansion, Alice ran her eyes over the facade. Nobody stared down at her from the many windows, no shadowy figures running off to alert the Mafia boss of her presence. By her reckoning, she remained completely undetected.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for – an open ground floor window. All Alice had to do was slip her hand inside, unhook the latch and climb through, and she was in.

Alice could count on one hand the amount of times she'd actually been inside the Hatter Mansion. The last time, she'd been invited by the Twins to their room, where they'd shown her the newest addition to their sprawling weapons collection, a double-ended glaive whose sharpness Dee had demonstrated by slicing a cushion clean in two. Alice had sat at the side and pretended not to be alarmed at the thought of a young boy wielding a weapon almost twice his height.

The hallway she stood in now was long and empty, with striped beige wallpaper and a red carpet. Blood would probably be in his room. If her memory served her right, it was at the back of the building, overlooking the garden.

She made her way through the rooms and corridors with light steps, making sure to look through the keyhole before opening each door. A couple of times, she had to find another way around a room when she saw that a servant was inside. It wasn't that she was scared of getting hurt; the servants here showered her with love, but would likely kick her out if they found she was here without their bosses' permission.

The problem with having the same beige and red colour scheme throughout the building was that every room started to look the same after a while. Somewhere on the second floor, Alice realised she was well and truly lost.

She found the nearest window and looked out onto the spread of the garden, the neatly-trimmed hedges, the fountains spurting crystal water. In the centre sat the table they'd used for the party.

 _At least they cleared the bodies away,_ she thought bitterly.

She had to be near Blood now. This was the same view she'd seen the one time she'd visited his room. She made her way back out into the corridor and scoured the doors, looking for the one she'd recognise as his.

A gunshot shook the air.

Alice froze. Her eyes searched the corridor in front of her for a shooter or bullet hole in the wall, but found neither. She forced herself to turn around. Nobody was there. She was alone.

A scream met her ears, then a man's voice talking, though she couldn't make out the words. Slowly, she edged along the corridor, the noises becoming ever louder, until she was standing outside the room. She reached for the handle, took a breath, and pushed open the door.

The room was small, dimly-lit and devoid of furniture. On the left stood Blood in a white shirt, a pistol in his right hand levelled at a figure sprawled across the floor on the other side of the room. Alice recognised him immediately as the servant who'd surrendered at the tea party. Only he wasn't dead. His arms had been tied behind his back, his mouth gagged, though it barely did anything to contain his agonised cries. What remained of his knee lay in bloody tatters, bone and flesh melded into one red mass that gaped like an open mouth.

“I already told you,” said Blood with an eerily calm tone, “you can speak when you're ready to tell me who the betrayer was.” He pulled back the hammer on his gun with a _click_.

Alice's stomach lurched. Without thinking, she ran forward and lunged for the Hatter. He turned just in time to whip his pistol away from her hands.

“Leave him alone!” she shrieked, grappling with Blood in an attempt to snatch the gun from him, but it was no use. Blood had almost a foot in height over her, and even with his bad arm, Alice couldn't compete with the strength of an adult man. He grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her back so hard she almost tripped.

Alice didn't wait to hear his reaction. She raced out of the room, slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall to steady herself. The world spun around her, the sight of what she'd just seen replaying in her head over and over. She wiped at her eyes, but the tears wouldn't come. _Couldn't_ come.

_I'm going to be sick._

She became vaguely aware of a door opening and closing. Then footsteps on the floor behind her.

“What are you doing here?”

Alice turned. Waves of nausea still pulsed through her, but the world was beginning to become clearer. She looked up to see Blood standing over her. The look in his eyes could have melted steel.

“What,” he growled again, “are you doing here?”

“Y-you were...” Alice couldn't finish the sentence, she was shaking so hard.

“I was.” The Hatter advanced, but Alice took a step back, making sure to maintain the distance between them. “Alice, please calm down. I can't talk to you like this.”

“I don't want to talk to you,” Alice snapped. “I just want to know why.”

The anger returned to Blood's face. “It's what I do. It's my role. Do you think I wanted that attack to happen?” He waved his gun in the direction of the door. “ _This_ is to make sure something like that never happens again.”

“With torture?”

“We were betrayed.” Blood spat the last word through gritted teeth. He looked so beautiful, Alice thought, standing there in his white shirt and long boots, long hair falling over his face. It only made the thought of what he'd done all the more sickening.

“You planned all this,” said Alice, staring at a spot on the floor between them. From the next room, she could hear the Heart Castle spy's muffled groans of pain. “The tea party was just an excuse to lay an ambush. You don't care about anyone but yourself.” She could feel her eyes grow wet, her voice rising as all the anger she'd been holding in since the party flooded out.

Blood took another step towards her. “Oh, _I'm_ the selfish one, am I? What about the Outsider who expects everyone to follow her rules? The little girl who cries when she realises that the party she was invited to wasn't just for her?”

Alice shook her head. “That's not—”

She was cut off as Blood stopped in front of her, so close her chin almost touched his chest, and said, in a deathly quiet voice, “I will do whatever it takes to protect my territory. I would kill a thousand faceless bastards if it meant saving one member of my family.”

Alice held her breath. The last time she and Blood had been this close, they'd kissed. It seemed like such a distant memory now.

The sound of the man's sobbing filled the air again. Growling, the Hatter marched back to the room and threw open the door. Alice followed him, pausing in the doorway. The man had managed to flip onto his front and was trying to wrestle his hands free from the rope. Blood aimed the gun at the back of his head and fired.

For a long time, the two of them just stood there. Alice watched as Blood's shoulders rose and fell in time with his breaths. She walked towards him slowly and placed a tentative hand on his arm. “Blood.”

A hand whipped across her face, knocking her back.

“Get out of my home,” he snarled, jerking his arm away.

Her cheeks burning, Alice raced out of the room without so much as a backwards look.


	5. Mug

“I hate him.”

Julius took a sip from his coffee. “So you said.”

“I'm sorry.” Alice sat on the sofa opposite Julius in the Clock Tower's small but cosy living room. She'd only arrived back an hour ago, and had encouraged the Watchmaker to take a break from his study and sit with her under the pretence that he needed to take a break from his work. Knowing his personality, he probably hadn't stopped since before she'd left for the mansion.

“No need to apologise,” said Julius. “I understand your sentiment completely.”

Alice looked up. “You do?”

“Yes. Of course, I bear no personal ill will towards Blood Dupre, or any of the role holders in this world. But I can understand why you dislike him.” He raised his mug. “This is a lot better, by the way. A solid ninety.”

Alice smiled weakly at the compliment. Her own drink sat cupped between her hands in her lap, untouched.

“It's hard not to feel stupid when you told me not to go in the first place,” she said with a sigh. She'd told Julius everything that had happened – the massacre at the tea party, sneaking into the mansion, the interrogation. Everything apart from Blood striking her.

Julius shrugged. “I can't force you to take my advice. You've always been free to do as you wish.” There was a shade of bitterness to his voice.

“He said I expect everyone to follow my rules, as if I have to always be the centre of attention.”

“You're an Outsider. It's a fact that most people in this world are going to _make_ you the centre of attention, whether you like it or not.”

“But I don't want that!” said Alice, placing her coffee on the table. It wasn't like she was going to drink it anyway. “I just want to be normal. I want to be loved for who I am, not just because I'm different.”

 _Like a rare ornament in an antique shop window,_ she thought.

“Maybe you're just going to have to accept that people will always see you like that until you prove them wrong.” Julius gulped down the last of his coffee, stood and picked up her mug from the table. “We all have our roles. If we didn't carry them out, there'd be disorder. Chaos. Blood is the leader of the Mafia. Sometimes he has to do things that are a little... unsavoury.”

“That almost sounds like you're taking his side,” Alice said sharply.

“No,” said Julius, rubbing his temple. “Alice, if you won't take my advice, then let me offer you some wisdom: this world has rules, and just like we can't break from our roles, you can't start changing the rules just to suit yourself. Life and death work differently here. It's not what you're used to back home, but it's something you're going to have to accept sooner or later.”

Alice frowned. “So, I'm just supposed to accept that everyone in this world kills each other without reservation?”

“Pretty much,” said Julius, tapping the clock he wore around his neck as he passed her for the door. “It gets easier after a while. Trust me.”

*

For the following week, Alice kept her distance from Julius – or from anyone, for that matter. Her days were filled with reading, sleeping and her usual share of errands. When she went outside, she kept to the Clock Tower grounds to avoid bumping into anyone she might know. One day, Julius even informed her that Boris had called round to see her. She felt guilty at having to ignore him, but knew it wouldn't be fair to force him to put up with her in such a miserable mood. She'd find him the moment she was feeling better. Whenever that might be.

On the seventh day, Julius appeared in her doorway to tell her that she had a second visitor.

“It's the hare,” he said.

Alice held her breath. “Elliot? Tell him I'm not here.” Out of all the people she didn't want to see, Elliot was second only to Blood.

“That's the problem,” said Elliot with a sigh. “He knows you're here, and he won't leave.”

Elliot's face was the picture of concern when Alice came down the stairs. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine,” said Alice, shaking free of his grip. Like many of her friends, Elliot could be overbearing sometimes.

“Blood told me what happened. I know I'm not supposed to speak out against my boss but, well... I'm not happy. He shouldn't have laid a hand on you, no matter the circumstances.”

In the driest tone she could manage, Alice said, “Did he send you here to say that?”

The silence was as good a confirmation as any.

“Goodbye, Elliot.” She started to close the door, but the hare caught it with his hand.

“Blood sent me here, yes, but not to apologise. There's been news.”

_I don't care._

“Yesterday, Blood and Vivaldi met on neutral terms to draft a ceasefire between the two territories. It doesn't mean total peace, but there'll be no more spies, no more open conflict – at least for a little while.” He dug into his pocket and handed over a folded document with gilded gold edges. “Here. In case you don't believe me.”

Taking her hand off the door, Alice unfolded the letter and read. It was indeed an agreement of ceasefire, written in immaculate handwriting that could only be the Queen's. At the bottom were two signatures: Blood's and Vivaldi's.

Like blood from a wound, Alice felt some of the anger drain from her. “This is excellent news.” She handed the note back, a little stunned.

“It was Blood's idea. I guess everyone reaches that point when they realise enough is enough.” He replaced the letter in his pocket and brought out a little red envelope, identical to the one Julius had tried to hide from her a week ago. Alice's heart fell as she turned it over and saw her name on the front.

“Before you say anything,” said Elliot quickly, “you have no obligation to accept. It would just be the two of you. No guests. An opportunity to talk.”

“Thank you,” were the only words Alice could manage. It felt like she had a lump in her throat.

Nodding, Elliot said, “Well, I'll leave you to it. Take care of yourself, Alice.”

“And you,” she whispered to herself as the hare began across the courtyard.

Climbing the stairs, Alice was only mildly surprised to find Julius perched on the top step. She didn't even have to ask to know he'd heard their whole conversation.

Instead of scolding him for eavesdropping, she dropped onto the step beside him and sighed in complete and utter exasperation.

Julius stared at a point on the stairs below him, hands dropped over his knees, the long cascade of his ponytail reaching the floor behind him. “He hit you.” The sentence was a statement, not a question.

“Slapped,” mumbled Alice. She looked up to see a rare undertone of anger ripple across his features.

They sat in silence for a long time before Julius spoke. “I know you don't like to take my advice. Maybe it's because I'm a predictable man. So, this time, I'm going to say something that might surprise you.” He took a breath. “I've seen you moping around the tower this past week. Something's been eating you up. Now, you know as well as I that there's only one person who can solve this. You don't have to be friendly with him, or even forgive him, but at least this way you'll know you tried.”

“Why do I have to try? Blood's the one who should be making things up,” grumbled Alice, turning to face him.

Julius reached up to brush a wayward strand of hair from Alice's eyes. Though his lips remained in a line, his eyes shone with the hint of a smile. “Perhaps,” he said softly, “this is his way of doing so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Well, it's 1:15am here in the UK, so I guess technically they were posted on separate days.  
> Once again, thank you to all readers. Drop a comment if you're enjoying the story. Chapter six is gonna be a long one, so check back soon. :)


	6. Blood

Alice broke the treeline and paused.

_Well, this is new._

The gates to the mansion were wide open and unguarded. She'd expected to see Dee and Dum today, assuming they'd be done with whatever business they'd been up to last time, but they were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Elliot. In her experience, such a lapse in security was unheard of for the Hatter.

_He must be expecting me, after all._

She continued forwards with caution, taking the path around the side of the mansion that led to the garden. Part of her couldn't believe that she was back here after having vowed never to return, but Julius was right. This could be her closure with Blood. Then she'd never have to speak to him again.

The moon shone dully behind a blanket of cloud that blocked out the stars, so Alice had to navigate by the scattered lights lining the path. When she arrived at the garden, she found herself alone. She approached the table to find it set with a crimson cloth and single candle, but nothing else. The churning waters of the nearby fountain was the only noise disrupting the silence.

“I know you're here, Blood. You can stop hiding,” she called out, then waited, expecting him to walk out from behind a statue or bush. But he didn't.

Frustrated, Alice began to search the garden. Within five minutes, she had completed a lap of the perimeter and searched every corner she could find. If Blood was here, she realised, there was one place left where he could be.

She'd never actually visited the rose garden before, only seen it from a distance. Blood had called it his sanctuary, a secret place where he could relax alone and forget about the world. It was also barred to visitors. Even Elliot and the Twins had apparently never set foot inside.

Alice found the entrance hidden beyond a gap in the hedge. This would be her second trespass in just over a week. Hopefully this time turned out to be far less disastrous than the last.

She took a breath to calm herself, then followed the short path until the end. Even in the darkness, the garden was stunning: wild rose bushes enclosed a small clearing dotted with flowerbeds. A wooden arbour was set into the bushes at the back, its arch laced with ivy and white climbing flowers.

Alice swept the area, but to no avail. Blood wasn't here either.

She returned to the main garden ready to give up and head back to the Clock Tower, when something drew her eyes to the table. A figure sat in the first seat on the long side, sipping from a cup by the candlelight. Alice's heart clenched in her chest.

_It couldn't be._

Blood didn't look up at her approach. He was dressed in his usual white tailcoat and ridiculous top hat, one leg folded over the other with his cane balanced on top. Alice stopped behind the chair directly opposite him on the table.

“How did you do that?” she asked.

The man raised his head. “Do what?” His dark eyes shimmered in the low light.

Scowling, Alice took a seat. He must have sprinted from the mansion to get into place before she returned from the rose garden, all while keeping his drink intact. It seemed like a lot of effort for nothing.

“Look under your chair,” said Blood.

Alice reached down to find a teacup she hadn't even realised was there. She placed it on the table in front of her. Blood threw back another mouthful before leaning over and carefully pouring the steaming remainder of his drink into her cup. When he set it down, Alice's eyes widened to see that it was full to the brim with black tea again.

She had a sip. The tea was equal parts earthy and fragrant, reminding her of a blend she used to drink at home.

Setting the cup down, Alice said, “Enough tricks, Blood. Tell me what you want to say so that I can leave.”

“I suspected you wouldn't be staying for long. You can stand up and leave at any time. That's why I left the gates open.”

Alice glared at the Hatter. She'd expected him to at least _pretend_ to act apologetic, but right now he seemed as nonchalant as if he were talking to a stranger in the street.

“Elliot told me you and Vivaldi signed a peace treaty with Vivaldi,” said Alice coldly.

“Something like that,” said the Hatter with a chuckle. “It'll put an end to the violence for a while, at least.” His face fell when he looked up and saw Alice's expression.

“'For a while',” Alice repeated. “And then it's back to gunfights and torture.”

The Hatter's palm came down so hard on the table it made the teacups jump. He sighed. “If you're expecting me to change who I am, save your energy. I have my role in this world, and it's not going to go away just because I wish it to.”

 _Just like we can't break from our roles, you can't start changing the rules just to suit yourself._ Blood's words were an eerie echo of Julius' from the week before.

“Is intimidating women part of your role, too?” mumbled Alice.

The Hatter snorted. “You didn't seem so intimidated when you broke onto my property to spy on me.”

Alice shot to her feet, but before she could take a step back, Blood seized her by the collar and pulled her across the table to meet him. His breath hot on her cheek, he growled, “You're the only person in this world who dares speak to me the way you do.”

“Only because everyone else is so damn scared of you,” Alice gasped, resisting the urge to pull away or fight back. Blood wanted to intimidate her. She wouldn't let him.

Blood raised an eyebrow. “Are you scared of me?”

“No,” she lied.

“I don't believe you.”

“Fine,” she snapped, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss only lasted a moment before she pulled away, shocked by what she'd just done. Blood, too, seemed taken aback. He loosened his grip on her dress, letting her step back from the table.

“I had feelings for you, Blood. Feelings that I've never had for anyone else here. That evening outside the gates...” She shook her head. “But now I realise what kind of person you are, I feel like an idiot for letting myself get so close.”

Blood started to walk around the side of the table, but Alice backed away, making him stop in his tracks. The candle threw long shadows across his white clothes and left most of this face in darkness. After a pause, he said, “You've known who I am from the beginning. What my job entails. And yet still you fell in love.”

“Yes.” Despite herself, Alice felt her eyes fill with tears. She turned away, hoping Blood wouldn't see them or hear the shake in her voice. “When I first arrived in this world, you were the only person who didn't immediately jump on me because I was an Outsider.”

“And why do you think that was?” said Blood softly.

Alice shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe you saw something the others didn't. But it made me want to try harder with you. To prove my only quality wasn't just that I was different. Every walk we took together, every time we drank tea or played board games or sat and talked, I felt us growing closer. I fell for you.”

A silence settled between them, so heavy it was almost tangible. Alice wiped at her eyes with her thumb. She knew she'd regret saying half these things later on, but she couldn't help it: every pent up emotion she'd felt over the last week, every worry and thought, was tumbling out at last.

Finally, Blood said, “You wanted me to see you for all your facets, good and bad. Why is it so hard to accept me for mine?”

Alice could do nothing but stand there, mulling those words over. Everything she'd said was true, and as much as it pained her to admit, he had a point. Everyone she'd met in this world carried a violent streak beneath their friendly facades; at least Blood didn't try to hide his from her. Perhaps in time, she could learn to embrace both sides, the dark and the light.

Because there was no denying that no matter how deep she tried to bury them, those feelings for him still burned.

Blood's shadow fell over her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into him. This time, Alice couldn't hold back the tears. She hugged him hard and cried into his chest.

“I'm sorry I hurt you.” The words were so soft, Alice thought she'd imagined them. But when she looked up at Blood, she found remorse painted across his face. It was an expression she'd never seen him wear before, and it left him looking as vulnerable and helpless as a boy.

She squeezed him again, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She'd been afraid of this, afraid of her feelings after all the hurt and anger. And yet this felt so _right_.

“Stay with me tonight.”

Alice's heart lurched so violently she feared Blood could feel it through his own chest.

She wanted to, badly, but the word that came out of her mouth was, “Julius.”

“I understand.” Slowly, the Hatter relinquished his grip and put some space between them.

Drying the last tears from her eyes, Alice looked at him. “Julius will wait for me.”

A smile spread across the man's face. For a moment, Alice thought he might sweep forward and pick her up, but instead he offered her a gloved hand, just like Elliot had done before the tea party. Alice took it, and together they began to walk, side-by-side, towards the mansion.

*

Alice had never been to Blood's room before. It was huge, more than twice the size of any of the other rooms she'd passed last week, and decorated with the same beige wallpaper and red carpet. A multi-paned window took up almost the whole back wall, giving a perfect view of the garden and the moonless black sky. The left wall was lined with bookcases, and pushed against the right was a four-poster bed with magenta sheets, matching drapes and a mahogany frame. Like most things about Blood, it seemed completely over-the-top.

In the centre of the room sat a pair of dark red sofas either side of a wooden coffee table. Blood flicked on a standing lamp, then removed his hat and tailcoat, draped them over the back of one sofa and flopped onto the other, right leg bent and resting on the cushions. He smiled at her. “You're allowed to move away from the doorway, you know.”

Alice crossed the room slowly, lured to the Hatter like a bee to a flower. It still felt strange to be here after she'd vowed to have nothing to do with him ever again. Life was funny and uncertain in the most surprising of ways.

She sat down on the edge of the sofa at an angle, half-facing him. Noticing that he was still wearing his gloves, she took his left hand and, with a permissive nod from Blood, began to pull the first one off. It was then that she realised something.

“You know, I've never actually seen your hands.”

“Tell me how they look,” said Blood, smirking.

With the glove off, Alice held his hand in hers. His fingers were long, the skin soft and free of calluses, which surprised her. Blood must have been nearing thirty, and yet his hands showed little signs of age.

“Awful,” she said, removing the other glove. “Like an old miner's.”

“Oh, really?” Blood raised an eyebrow, then took her face and pulled it close to his. Alice was forced to twist around on the sofa, knees either side of his thigh, her hands on his chest.

“What makes you think you can talk to me like that, young lady?” Blood's eyes shone with delight, but there was an underlying danger to his tone that made her shiver.

Alice said nothing. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

His hands still caressing her, Blood kissed Alice with a ferocity that took her breath away. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his long hair, matching the movement of his lips, pushing her tongue over and around his. He moaned softly. The sound made Alice's heart skip a beat.

After what could have been minutes or hours but still felt too short, Blood broke the kiss. His thumb traced the line of Alice's cheekbone back and forth. “Since you're so good at undressing me, why don't you carry on?”

 _I'd hardly call that undressing,_ Alice thought with a glance at the gloves now lying on the floor, but she didn't have to be asked twice. Starting from the top, she undid each of the buttons of Blood's waistcoat and helped him out of it so that he was left in his loose white shirt. He made to pull it off, but Alice grabbed him by the wrist.

“I think we need more space,” she said.

A smile crept across Blood's lips as he understood her meaning. Together, they got up and started towards the bed, but before they got there, Alice caught the Hatter by the arm, spun him around and kissed him again. His fingers brushed the nape of her neck, travelling down the length of her back before squeezing her backside through her skirt, sending waves of desire pulsing through her.

“Blood,” she breathed into his shoulder.

“Mm?”

She waited a moment, trying to find the right words. “I don't want you thinking I'm here because I'm scared of you.”

Chuckling, the Hatter pulled back. The usual arrogant look had returned to his features. “I know you're not. It pisses me off that you're just about the only person who doesn't fear me in some way. But I guess it just means I have to try harder.”

Before Alice could ask him what he meant, Blood placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. One moment his hands brushed the collar of her dress. The next they were undoing the catch at the back. Ever so slowly, he pushed the dress down, exposing her shoulders. Alice felt the heat return to her face. She wasn't insecure about her body, but being exposed to anyone, let alone Blood, left her feeling a shade of vulnerable she never could have precedented.

Blood pressed his lips to her neck and trailed them down to her collar, leaving little kisses that smouldered against her skin, all the while pushing her dress downwards, revealing more and more of her body. Alice gripped him by the hair, gasping softly, overwhelmed by his touch.

When the dress passed her hips, it fell to the floor.

“On the bed,” Blood whispered into her ear.

Alice obeyed, sitting on the end of the bed and leaning back on her arms. She watched with bated breath as Blood undressed, first pulling his shirt over his head, then kicking off his boots and trousers. He was slim, but muscled enough not to look skinny, and utterly beautiful. She was surprised to see a bandage wrapped around his left upper arm, until she remembered the wound he'd sustained during last week's gunfight.

Noticing her stare, Blood raised the arm and said, “Barely grazed me.”

He dropped to his knees and kissed the inside of her thigh, then one by one removed her shoes and stockings.

“I was so worried about that at the time,” said Alice.

“I'm sure the thought of me in pain was awful for you,” Blood responded sarcastically. He tapped the scab on the inside of her knee. “Looks like you got a cut of your own.”

“Blame the spikes on the top of your wall.”

Blood snorted. “That's what they're there for.”

Now completely naked apart from her underwear, Alice shifted back on the bed until her head hit the pillow. The sheets were soft against her skin, like satin but not as sheer. Illuminated by the dim light of the lamp, Blood crawled over to her and nipped at her collar, his breath hot on her skin.

Alice had never wanted anyone more.

Blood's hand slipped under her bra, squeezing her breast and eliciting a sigh. Clearly enjoying her reaction, he lifted the cup completely and caught her nipple in his mouth. Alice gasped, arching her back into him as he sucked. His free hand found her other breast and kneaded it, his thumb pushing in circles with a force that bordered on being painful but left her overwhelmed with wanting.

Then just as soon as it started, it stopped. Blood pulled away, his breaths coming hard and sharp. He unhooked Alice's bra and dropped it aside, then eased his pants down, giving Alice a moment to do the same. He positioned himself over her, propped up on his arms.

Alice's mind raced with anticipation. The handful of experiences she'd had with her former boyfriend had been short, clumsy and never went beyond kissing and touching, due as much to their joint inexperience as their anxiousness. Blood, on the other hand, oozed a confidence she'd never found in her ex lover. In the back of her mind, she was panicking. What if she did something wrong? Would Blood berate her for it? She wondered if he could sense her nerves.

She looked up at Blood, his hair falling like black curtains either side of his face. His cock pressed against her inner thigh, hard as a rock. She tilted her chin up, willing him onwards.

Blood rubbed against her, then pushed the head inside.

Alice's breath hitched. The pain was immediate, sharp as a knife and growing as he rocked his hips, teasing her with just the tip.

“Blood...” she breathed, pushing her hand against his chest, but that only made him laugh.

“No?” he said. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

She felt more and more of him enter her with each thrust, pushing her apart. She bent her knees, trying to find a position that would help her get used to the size of him. Seeing her struggle, Blood took a wrist in each hand and pinned them either side of her head.

“Tell me this isn't what you want and I'll set you free,” he purred.

Alice opened her mouth, but a roll of Blood's hips turned her words into a moan. This was what she wanted. All she wanted.

Blood's lips pressed against her neck as he thrust into her. With each second, Alice felt the pain lessen and her body relax, and Blood responded by speeding up his pace. His fingers tightened around her wrists, nails digging into her skin. She wanted more than anything to run her hands along his face, his back, but Blood had her pinned like a butterfly to a cork board.

She was engulfed by him. The weight of him pressing her into the mattress, the force of his hips slamming into hers. Each second was a new reminder that she was his. Alice raised her head, caught his lips with hers and thrust her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, no longer caring about the noises she was making or how needy she must have seemed.

“Stop for a moment.”

Only when Blood paused did Alice realise she'd spoken out loud. He stared down at her, one eyebrow raised. His grip on her wrists loosened, letting her pull her hands free and slip out from beneath him.

For a moment, Blood's face was the picture of confusion. But when Alice knelt beside him and placed a hand on his chest, he smirked in understanding.

Once Blood was lying back against the pillows, Alice straddled him. She felt so utterly exposed at this angle, but the thought of finally taking control drove her on. Blood looked up at her with expectant eyes, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Grasping his cock in one hand, Alice lifted herself off the bed and lowered herself onto him.

The pain threatened to rise again as Blood entered her from this new angle, but Alice ignored it, pushing herself down until he was sheathed inside her. Then she began to move, slowly, her hands resting on his chest to hold herself steady. Blood took hold of her waist and squeezed, guiding her back and forth over him, his own hips rolling up to meet hers.

Alice leaned forward and Blood, seeing this, propped himself up on one arm and met her lips. A low, soft moan grew in his chest. Alice took his face in one hand and tangled the other in his hair, riding him as hard as she could, relishing the control before Blood took it away from her again.

She felt the muscles of his stomach tighten, his movements growing sloppier. It wouldn't be long now. Breaking the kiss, she pushed him back onto the bed and pinned his wrists to his side. He didn't fight back. He tilted his head back and froze, gasping and shuddering.

The few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. When Blood finally looked up, his expression was a little dazed. Alice couldn't help but laugh.

“What?” snapped Blood.

“Nothing.” Alice rolled off him and knelt. While she hadn't quite climaxed, the look on Blood's face was more than enough to satisfy her.

Blood propped himself up on his elbows. “That was a surprise.”

“I know.” Alice had never pictured herself being dominant in any kind of way, but she'd felt a thrill in holding Blood down. Maybe he was starting to rub off on her.

Blood sighed as he pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped beneath them. Alice did the same, lying on her side to face him. Her skin still felt flushed all over.

Reaching out, Blood wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She rested her head in the hollow of his throat, breathing in his scent of his hair and letting her body relax.

For a while, they lay in silence, wrapped up in one another. A thought drifted into Alice's head.

“Blood?”

She suspected the man might be asleep until he responded with, “Mm?”

“I still have the envelope in my pocket.” The pocket of the dress which lay strewn across the floor at the foot the bed, she thought, blushing. “I never opened it.”

“Just as well. It was empty.”

A smile lifted Alice's lips. “I figured as much.”

“Oh? And still you came at night.”

“It seemed like the time you would've chosen to meet.”

Blood squeezed her. His right leg hooked around her left, tangling them together under the sheets. “Actually, I waited for you from the moment Elliot left, for three cycles, until night came.”

After a pause, Alice said, “Really?”

A low chuckle sounded in the base of his throat. “You seem surprised. I _can_ be nice, you know.”

Still gripping her in his arms, he rolled onto his back so that Alice could rest her head on his chest. A gentle beat, slower than her own heart and more regular, thumped in his chest. The _tick-tock_ of a clock.

“Live with me here,” Blood mumbled. The words were voiced as an order, but Alice knew they were a request. The idea had its appeal: falling asleep next to Blood every night, waking up with him in the morning, not to mention all the time she'd be able to spend with Elliot and the Twins. On the other hand, it meant leaving Julius on his own in the Clock Tower.

“I'll think about it.”

There were more things she wanted to do with him. This night was just the beginning.

Perhaps living at the mansion wasn't such a bad idea at all.

Blood grunted sleepily, rubbing her shoulder where he held it in her hand. Smiling, Alice closed her eyes and let the ticking of his heart guide her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! I've been thinking about a few other ideas set in the Alice world, so let me know if you have any requests. Thanks for reading!


End file.
